


Pranks Gone Wrong

by lynnkath08



Series: Slythendor Love [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Itching Powder, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Transfiguration (Harry Potter), shaving eyebrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkath08/pseuds/lynnkath08
Summary: Fred and George prank two guys from the Slytherin Quidditch Team.
Relationships: Adrian Pucey/Original Female Character(s), Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Series: Slythendor Love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607029
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Pranks Gone Wrong

"Who should we prank, Fred?" George asked his twin.

"Hm, the Woods are going to hate us for this, but I'm in the mood for pranking Flint and Pucey, because why not," Fred told him.

"Great idea, Freddie!" George said.

"I already know what I'm going to do for Flint, but I have no idea what I want to do for Pucey," Fred said.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something," George assured him.

"Let's do this!" the twins said together.

* * *

"Ok, so here's the plan. You shave Flint's eyebrows off, but I'm going to prank Pucey by placing itching powder in his underwear. I just hope he chooses the pair that's contaminated with the powder," George said.

"Alright, sounds good. Now, to sneak into the Slytherin Common Room, and into their dorms," Fred wondered.

"I heard that the password was 'Pure-blood,'" George said.

"Let's give it a try," Fred told him. They were both standing in front of the door, and Fred stated the password, opening the door. Both boys went in and tried to find the victims' dorms.

"It's 5:30, so everyone should still be sleeping," George whispered.

"Well, I once heard from Astrid that Pucey is an early riser," Fred whispered back.

"It's Saturday! He can't be up that early on a weekend," George said.

"If I have to, I'll shove this sleeping potion down his throat," Fred held up a small bottle.

"Good luck dealing with an angry Astrid," George teased.

"It's a risk I'll have to take. Now, let's go find their dorms," Fred told his brother, and they both split up, searching for the dorms.

* * *

"Success!" the twins said, high-fiving each other. They were both back in the Gryffindor Common Room, sitting on the couch and waiting for everyone to get up.

"Oh Merlin, this is going to be amazing!" Fred laughed.

"I can't wait to see their reactions!" George laughed as well.

"WATTLEBIRD!!" they heard someone shout from outside. The door opened, revealing Marcus Flint without eyebrows, and he ran into the common room. "OLIVER! OLIVER! HELP ME! OLIVER! Hey, Weasleys. OLIVER! OOOOOLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR! OLIVER!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

The twins slowly followed behind, trying not to laugh.

"OLLIE! BABE!" Marcus continued screaming until he reached his boyfriend's dorm.

"Huh, what?" Oliver mumbled, slowly waking up.

"Can you guys keep it down?" Percy grumbled.

"Shut up, Weasley! Oliver! My eyebrows are gone! GONE!" Marcus shouted.

"What? What happened? What did you do?" Oliver asked, sitting up on his bed.

"I don't know! I fell asleep and my eyebrows were still on. When I woke up this morning, they were gone!" Marcus cried.

"Oh, babe. They'll grow back. Last year, Seamus Finnigan's eyebrows fell off during one of his explosions. After a few weeks, they grew back. And just know that you're still handsome and sexy, with or without eyebrows," Oliver assured him.

"Ok. If you say so," Marcus said.

"I'm always right. Now, let's go get some breakfast," Oliver said, getting up.

* * *

"Oh man, I can't wait to see Pucey," Fred snickered. He and George were a few of the first ones already in the Great Hall.

"I see Astrid! Which means _he_ should be here too," George said. The twins watched as the younger Wood sibling and the Slytherin Chaser both walked in together.

"Wait, why is Adrian not suffering? I don't mean suffering like dying, I mean suffering from the itching powder," Fred wondered.

"Aw! My prank failed!" George whined. He and Fred were watching the couple laughing at Marcus, with Oliver telling them to stop.

"He's probably not wearing the underwear you powdered. Maybe later, hopefully," Fred assured his twin.

"I hope so! Otherwise, my prank would be a total dud!" George said. The twins became quiet when the Wood siblings approached the table.

"Poor Marcus," Oliver said.

"If you want, I can draw his eyebrows on," Astrid offered.

"I don't think he'd want that. It won't be the same," Oliver told her.

"Actually, you won't be able to tell the difference. Last year, when my eyebrows fell off after my explosions, Astrid offered to draw them on for me until they grew back. You couldn't even tell they were drawn on, they looked so natural. Astrid is that talented," Seamus Finnigan said.

"Babe, you didn't tell me that Astrid was good at drawing eyebrows on!" Marcus whined from his table.

"Sorry," Oliver mumbled.

"Yeah! Every time I lose my eyebrows, even if it's just partial, I always go to Astrid and she fixes them for me," Seamus said.

"Astrid! Draw my eyebrows on! Please!" Marcus begged.

* * *

"Wow! They _do_ look natural!" Marcus said, walking out of the Slytherin Common Room, admiring his drawn on eyebrows in the mirror.

"Your eyebrows grew back. That was fast," Snape mumbled, walking past Marcus.

"Oh they're not my real eyebrows. They're drawn on!" Marcus stated proudly.

"There you are, babe. We should go to Hogsmeade," Oliver suggested.

"Great idea! Let's invite the others," Marcus said. They were approached by the twins and Astrid, with Angelina and Alicia following behind.

Bole, Bletchley, and Terence walked out of their common room.

"Let's wait for Adrian. He's just finishing up his shower," Terence said.

Fred and George looked at each other, and smirked.

"Alright, guys. Let's go," Adrian suddenly said, walking out of the room and towards his girlfriend, holding her hand. He suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"You ok?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, I'm great," Adrian assured her. Oh, little did they know.

The group was walking down the hall until Adrian knelt down.

"Son of a fucking bitch!" he screamed, holding himself between his legs.

"Babe, what happened?" Astrid asked, concerned.

"I don't know! All I know is that my cock and balls are itching like crazy!" Adrian said, trying to stop the itch.

"A bit of an overshare!" Fred teased.

"Could be an infection," George joked along.

"Excuse me?! We were tested yesterday, and we're both clean!" Astrid snapped. She turned to face her boyfriend. "I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey," she told him.

"Babe, I'll be fine. Let's just go to Hogsmeade, yeah?" Adrian said, standing up and trying to act as if he wasn't itching.

"No, we can go to Hogsmeade later. We're going to Madam Pomfrey. You might be having an allergic reaction, or something," Astrid said, dragging a stubborn Adrian to the Hospital Wing. The twins were following behind.

"Now that is a good girlfriend. I wish I had a girlfriend to care for me, like the way little Wood cares for Adrian," Bletchley cried.

"I'll care for you," Bole said.

"Ok," Bletchley sniffed, and the boys shared a hug.

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Alright, let's go check on them," he said.

* * *

"Do you have any allergies?" Madam Pomfrey asked Adrian.

"Only pollen, but it's still a bit chilly for that," Adrian responded.

"Take this oatmeal ointment. It will help relieve your itch," Madam Pomfrey said, handing Adrian a little jar. "And please refrain from any sexual activities for a week," she added, looking at Astrid.

The Weasley twins burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Astrid snapped.

"Nothing," the twins suddenly stopped laughing.

"No. I know it's not nothing. Why do I feel like you did something?" Astrid asked them.

"We don't know what you're talking about, Astrid," Fred said innocently.

"You're lying," Astrid said.

"Ok, ok! I'll say it!" George said. He took a deep breath. "I put itching powder in Adrian's underwear because I though it was a great prank," he confessed.

"WHAT?!" Adrian screamed.

"3... 2... 1," Fred counted quietly.

"GEORGE WEASLEY! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Astrid yelled, chasing a scared George out of the Hospital Wing.

George was running for his life when he passed Angelina, Alicia, Marcus, and Oliver.

"FRED SHAVED YOUR EYEBROWS!" he yelled to the Slytherin Quidditch Captain.

"GEORGIE, IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A SECRET!" Fred screamed, running the opposite direction, with Marcus chasing after him.

Angelina and Alicia shook their heads. Astrid then came back to the Hospital Wing with a pig in her arms, followed by Marcus carrying a duck.

"Guys, I accidentally turned Bletchley into a duck," Marcus confessed. "I'm sorry!" he said to the duck.

Bletchley quacked.

"I was suppose to turn Weasley! Fred was running from me and I aimed my wand towards him. I cast a spell and it accidentally hit Bletchley. It was suppose to hit Fred!" Marcus said.

"Hey!" Fred snapped.

Adrian, who held an ice pack on his crotch, started laughing. "'Sup, Bletchley?" he said to the Slytherin Quidditch Keeper. Bletchley just quacked in response and jumped out of Marcus's arms, waddling around the room.

"Where's George?" Fred asked.

"Here," Astrid said, gesturing to the pig.

"What is this?!" Madam Pomfrey said as she came back. "Are those students?!" she gestured to George and Bletchley.

"Yeah, George is the pig, Bletchley is the duck," Angelina said.

"Fred was suppose to turn into the duck," Alicia laughed. Fred glared at her.

"Someone get McGonagall!" Madam Pomfrey said, and Bole volunteered to get her.

Bletchley waddled to Marcus and bit his leg.

"I said I was sorry!" Marcus whined.

Bletchley just quacked, then waddled to Fred and bit his leg.

"Ow! What did I do?!" Fred asked.

George jumped out of Astrid's arms and squealed, running towards Fred.

"Georgie!" Fred shrieked, picking up his twin. "McGonagall should be on her way," he added.

McGonagall then showed up. "Alright, I'm here! Where are they?" she asked.

Fred held out George for McGonagall to change him back. McGonagall turned to face Bletchley to change him back as well.

"I'm back! I'm back! Thank you, Professor McGonagall!" Bletchley said, hugging the Professor.

"Thank you!" George said, hugging the Professor as well.

"You alright, Georgie?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks, Freddie," George said.

"Now, can someone explain to me what happened?" McGonagall demanded.

"Ok, so, Bletchley turning into a duck was an accident. I was suppose to turn Fred because he shaved my eyebrows off!" Marcus said.

"And I turned George because he put itching powder in my boyfriend's underwear!" Astrid said.

"You two should know to NEVER use Transfiguration on your schoolmates. If you feel they did something wrong, report it to the Professors. Two days of detention for both of you. And as for you, Weasleys. One week detention for both of you," McGonagall said sternly.

"Don't worry, babe. I'll find a way to sneak you out," Adrian whispered to Astrid.

"Do that and you will earn a day of detention for yourself, Mr. Pucey," McGonagall said.

"Worth it. Actually, make that two days, so I can be with Astrid during her detentions," Adrian said.

"Remind me to put you both in separate seats," McGonagall groaned, then she walked out.

"You know your boyfriend loves you when he willingly gets himself detention just to be with you," Bletchley cried.

"One week of detention for pulling pranks. I think it was worth it," George said.

"So worth it. I would do it again," Fred told him.

George laughed. "Same here, Freddie. Same here."


End file.
